Just Helping a Guy Out
by Fang-delight
Summary: Timmy really wants to impress Tecna, but sadly Timmy's not like his friends he's just the "nerd" and that won't impress Tecna. So Musa decides to help Timmy, soon they start developing a new friendship. But does they're new friendship look a little too friendly to a certain red headed Specialist.
1. Timmy Needs Help

Author's notes:This story been's going through my head for the past month now, so I had to write it out. And I know what your all thinking _OMG how could there be a story about Musa&Timmy something wrong with you Fang-delight!_ But just to set the record straight, Musa and Timmy are just friends in this story nothing more. And yes, there will be some TxT action also with MxR too. So don't freak out. Also this story takes place around season 2, before Nickelodeon ruin it.

I don't own Winx Club:(

* * *

You can do this, Timmy. Just go over there and say how you feel…and how do I feel? Timmy was arguing himself for over an hour, sitting on a bench at Red Fountain. He was positive that he was going to go to Alfea today and tell Tecna how he really feels about her. He even got flowers and chocolates just like all the girls want. Yet he couldn't comprehend if Tecna really liked these kinds of stuff.

She was such a mystery to him, something that Timmy wanted to solve like an equation or a math problem. Yet that was why he couldn't find the courage to go to her right now. Because-he's such a nerd.

Every time he was by her, all he could think about was how beautiful she looks with her short pinkish glowing hair, or how her smile lights up his vision. Her breath taking blue eyes were amazing. But the only thing that seemed to come out of his mouth was the latest issues of the computer hard drives. Which was fine-for a while, but he knows she's starting to get bored of him talking about it. Which he would do anything to change the subject, but the problem was he couldn't get rid of this nervous feeling that took over him once he's around her. It was like he had his nerdy self-come out only when she was around.

What is the meaning of nerds? Who came up with the word nerd anyway? Is it some kind of Greek, Latin word of some kind? Why can't, the word nerd be called something else like-more likely to succeed in life, or over achievers anything but nerd.

A nerd was not going to impress Tecna, Tecna deserves something more than a nerd. Maybe he could add some humor into his personality anything that would get rid of the nerdy self. But what could he possibly be…maybe be more like Brandon. After all his friend did get along with the ladies very well, even though he knew he loved Stella dearly. Still there was that playboy side of him that he was not afraid to show. Maybe Timmy could act more like that.

_Hey Tecna! Aren't you a vision of loveliness, I should have worn my shades today because your beauty is too bright for me baby_.

No he could not do that, he would just sound like complete idiot. Okay maybe on a lighter support, something easy. Maybe he could more sensitive-like Helia. Helia is a very poetic person, and he did give Timmy some good pointers on writing a poem. He could act like Helia.

_Hello Tecna, wow…your hair is the same color of the sunrise sprouting from the sky. Turning it to a new beauty that turn out to a lovely thing such as yourself. Now will come with me on a date, while I comment on how your beauty out ranks mother nature._

Yeah…he couldn't pull that off either. Well-he doesn't have to be sensitive perhaps he could do something different, take charge of the situation. Be something hard, the bad boy someone like…Riven.

_Hey babe, we're going on date today. I'll pick you up at eight, be there or I'll just go without you._

That's a slap to the face he doesn't know how Riven act like that. Okay Riven is out of the question. Well he could be what every girl wants-a prince. So why not act like Sky.

_Hello Tecna you are simply beautiful. Would like to run away with me on my white horse riding off in the sunset, all the way to my castle, where we shall live happily ever after._

Still not working for him.

He was still trying to think of a way to impress Tecna while not sounding like idiot. He was so deep in thought that led him to pacing straight into someone.

"Oh hey man I'm sorry! I didn't see you there-Timmy"? Asked a familiar voice,

Timmy groaned from the pain that led him into falling down, staring into dark blue eyes. Once he saw the midnight pigtails, he didn't need to look at the person face to know who it was." Musa"? He groaned, Musa politely help him up allowing him to adjust his glasses," What are you doing here"? He asked.

Usually the musical fairy didn't come to Red Fountain unless the other girls were with her, or if there was something that Ms. Feragonda sent her for to retrieve from Sladdin to her. So her visit was a complete surprise." I'm here rehearsing for the new concert next week. I'm performing my jams to the school. While I see you're trying to perform something different to a certain techo fairy".

Timmy blushed, ashamed that she knew how he felt about Tecna, if she knew why couldn't Tecna see?

Musa picked up the flowers and chocolates examining them for a minute before bursting out laughing. That made Timmy blush even more of how much she knew just by his cheap presents. It made him feel even worse about the situation.

Musa noticed Timmy's shamed expression quickly controlling her laughter." Uh…sorry Timmy but I don't know…I don't think Tecna will be into that sort of stuff".

That's exactly what Timmy didn't want to hear he slumped down into the bench beside him with a poor aviated sigh." Hey now, why don't you tell me what's wrong"? She said, seating herself right next to him.

He looked up at her honest face she was willing to hear his problems. It's not like he would go off telling the guys, they would just simply laugh at him. So why not, tell her." I really want to impress Tecna. But every time I'm around her I get so nervous that I…end up talking about computers and…crap". He bared his face in his hands, this was hopeless.

Musa knew that Tecna adored Timmy but she also knew that Tecna was getting tired of the computer talk that Timmy kept presenting. So even if one stubborn Specialist (not naming names) didn't want to express his feelings. That didn't mean she couldn't help someone else's love life." Hey", Musa said pulling Timmy's hands away from his face Timmy looked up without a choice on Musa's smiling face." How bout I help you get rid of your nervousness around Tecna".

"And how are you going to do that"?

"Let's just say I got a plan",

"What"- But before Timmy could get another word out, Musa was already grabbing his hand laughing in some mysterious direction that Timmy did not know where.

From what the two didn't know, was a certain red headed Specialist was watching the whole event unfold right before his eyes. He couldn't tell what the two were talking about, but it was for sure that it caused a little jealousy in him." Uh hey guys". Riven called the others, they were done with they're exams they were trying to find Timmy sense the smart kid was able to skip the exams by his extreme grades. But were Riven found him was not a very pleasing spot.

"Yeah"? Brandon asked,

"Did you see Timmy running off with Musa"?

"Yeah what about it"? Sky asked, not noticing the jealousy that was stinging in Riven's eyes.

"Do you know why Timmy's hanging out with Musa"?

"No, why does it matter"?

"Well…I thought Timmy liked Tecna".

"So…maybe Musa needs his help with something, anyway we should go study for the next"-

"We should follow them".

"What"? Helia gasped," I thought you didn't like Musa"?

"I don't"! Riven muttered," I just…want to see…you know…just in case um…Timmy's planning to cheat on Tecna".

Helia didn't believe Riven's statement but he didn't question it," I don't think Timmy and Tecna are even dating".

"Well I'm going to go check on them".

"You mean spy on them".

"It's not spying Helia, it's just making sure our friends are okay. Are you guys gonna come"?

"I'll come",

"Brandon"! Helia shouted,

"Hey I'm just curious what going on between those two".

"This isn't right"! Helia shouted," Sky back me up".

Sky shrugged," Actually I want to see what's going on too".

"Sky"!

"Oh come on Helia, aren't you a little bit curious"?

"Yeah-but but-it's invasion of privacy"!

"Fine", Riven shrugged," We'll go without you". The boys left leaving Helia stand all by himself.

Helia stood there for a while watching his friends walk away till he shouted," Wait up guys"!

* * *

Review please:)


	2. Pimping

Author's notes: Wow I did not expect this many reviews thanks guys. I'm glad people are giving this story a chance. So this chapter is one of my favorites to write. I thought it was so much fun, so I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

The sun was starting to go down when Musa finally said they were almost to they're destination. But Musa didn't give any more hints on where they were going. Timmy was starting to feel even more stupid being drag around from place to place, not knowing where and still hasn't tried to win Tecna's heart yet. He hoped Musa knew what she was doing, he had trusted her-but now that trust was going out as he stared at that the place they been driving for miles for.

"A club"? He gasped,

He stared open mouthed as he watched the club pumping with loud erotic music as the party goers walk in and out half drunk, or a mile sober. He gulped, as he saw the bouncers punch a drunken young man out of the club.

Musa on the other hand was quite taken by the music that was playing, couldn't help swaying to the beat not to notice Timmy's gulp." Yeah", she said carelessly," You have been to a club before haven't you"?

"Uh…yeah… um all the time. I just um haven't been to this…particular club before".

"Well come on", she tried to pull his arm towards the club to her surprise he pulled back." What's wrong"?

"Um…Musa are you sure we're old enough to-you know go"?

She laughed," Oh Timmy it doesn't matter. You're with me, you'll be okay". So she dragged him yet again towards the club. Timmy went relentlessly, gulping again as they got to the entrance. The bouncer, was tall with meaty muscle's and a round tummy, Timmy hope he wouldn't eat him alive.

"And who are you"? Said the bouncer in a, deep threatening voice. Timmy gulp while Musa look causal walking towards the bouncer like he was an old friend." Oh you know people just trying to party", she walk towards Timmy draping her arm around his shoulder in a common manner." He's my pimp".

"Is that so"? Said the bouncers he didn't look like he believed it, so Timmy tried to be bold grabbing Musa waist in the best effort he could without hurting her or himself, and tried to look…_daring_. Timmy wanted to say, but somehow the bouncer, was seeing through him." Yep" Timmy said in his _daring_ voice" I'm her pimp daddy".

Musa mentally wanted to slap Timmy for saying that, though she kept her cool as the bouncers started laughing at they're failed attempt." Alright you go ahead". The bouncer said laughing the two walk past him.

Musa blew at a sigh, not quite sure how that actually worked. But who cared they got in, now she had to start her lesson." Come on", she cheered dragging Timmy to the dance floor. Timmy stood awkwardly while Musa started giving out her killer dance moves." Uh…Musa", Timmy shuttered,

"Yeah", Musa laughed enjoying the song,

"Uh I don't know how to dance"?

Musa laughed," That's the trick Timmy. You could learn dancing, but you don't need too. Dancing natural, just feel the music and go with the beat". Musa twirled once she finished her sentence, still Timmy didn't look convinced.

"Here do know any dance moves"? She asked,

"Uh…yeah but I don't think there suited for this kind of place".

"What do you mean suited? It's just dancing, not a test".

Timmy blew a sigh giving into her," Okay well…I know the chicken dance".

Musa laughed," Aw a classic my friend." Musa started shaking a booty swatting as she lifted her arms to attempt the little flaps of the chicken as Timmy laughed at attempt." Come on"! She encouraged, Timmy couldn't help but joining in with her." How about the robot"! They both laughed as they did failure attempts to the robotic moves as one." Oh"! Musa shouted," The moon walk"! They laughed at how people stared at them carelessly doing terrible jobs of the dance moves.

But to Timmy's surprise, Musa started dancing her regular cool dance moves and he join with her. He was surprise on how relaxed and amazing dancer he was. He never thought he could do something so naturally, so relaxed without any book or computer telling him what to do. It was actually fun as he dance around laughing beside Musa. Till a slow came around, Musa laughed pulling Timmy into the dance.

From what the two did not know, that couple of Specialist sneak into the back of the club, hoping not to get notice by any of the bouncers." Uh-I don't think this place is healthy", Helia said trying not to bump into any of the dancers.

"Sense when did you become a clean freak"? Riven said,

"I'm not I'm just…not quite sure about this. I mean we sneak in the back and no one else was there. Think of all the freaks that got into this place"!

"I don't think it's that bad", Brandon said," It beats sitting in classroom with Codatorta".

"Hey there's Timmy and Musa"! Sky said pointing at the two dancers.

"Hey I didn't know Timmy could dance", they stare watching Musa laugh then gently pull Timmy into a slow dance.

"Ugh"! Riven shouted," Why is she slow dancing with him".

"Well it's a slow song and for what Helia says he's the only less freakish guy here, and besides he's her date".

"He's **not** her date"!

Sky stared back at his red headed friend come back, he was surprise he was even that angry with him about this. Yet he was even more surprised that they're friend Timmy had the guts to actually go out with her instead of Riven. He couldn't understand why it was so hard for Riven to just admit he wanted to go out with her?

The song Timmy and Musa were dancing to speed up to a dance song for Riven's relief to stop the two from slow dancing. As they danced Musa stop swaying slightly to the song, Timmy noticed his partner stop dancing he stop still slightly swaying staring into her childish expression." Ask me out". Musa said,

"What"? Timmy gasps

Musa smile widen," Ask me out".

Timmy wasn't sure about this but he was having too much fun to not give in to her," Okay um will you go out with me"?

"See"! Musa cheered," It's just that easy! You just got to relax"!

That's when Timmy understood, Musa took him all the way to a club just to relax and have fun. They danced embarrassing dance moves in front of everyone, yet they still had fun and Timmy found out he wasn't a bad dancer after all. And now as he looked into his new friends eyes, he wasn't that nervous anymore about asking Tecna out on a date. In fact he was quite giddy. And that's saying something.

"Tecna will you go out with me"? He said,

Musa laughed," Why of course I will", she said in a mocking british accent," After all you complete my hard drive".

Timmy laughed as Musa dragged him out of the club.

"Hurry let's follow them"! Riven shouted seeing the two leave.

"Really Riven we didn't dance or talk to anyone". Brandon complain

"Why would we dance on a probably infected dance floor. Or even talk to freaks that could rape us or worse"! Helia shouted, Sky rolled his at so called hero friends." Look let's just go before Helia has a pacifist attack".

* * *

Reviews please:)


	3. Kissing Lessons

Author's notes: Well I hope you guys still remember me and are still interested in reading this story. Anyway before we get to some TxT and MxR stuff. We should have more hot jealous Riven;)

So enjoy...

* * *

Timmy felt great-no more than great. He felt that something has been lifted upon his shoulders, that he could go straight to Alfea right now and ask Tecna out with full confidence.

As for Musa, she laughed at Timmy's funny confessions about how he was going to ask Tecna pretending to be one of his noble friends. She laughed at Brandon's, and Sky's impersonation's, she snorted a little at Riven's impersonation came along which Timmy ignored. He was far too pleased with himself to let anything ruin the mood of his confidence.

To his surprise he was actually having a good time with Musa. Not like when he was with Tecna, how she would make him blush and make him feel a warm tingling feeling inside. With Musa it was pleasant, nice in away. They didn't have anything in common, which wasn't so bad. It was nice hearing something new about someone and sharing your own experience. He liked Musa she was probably the first out of the Winx Club girls he actually talk too-except for Tecna of course. Not that the girls didn't bother talking to him, they just couldn't quite get comfortable around him because of his love of computers.

While Musa didn't mind, she listened even though she didn't understand half the things he was saying. She would comment on some parts that didn't sound right to her, which he was happy to explain. It wasn't bad conversation, she told him a lot about music to his surprise he didn't even know existed or could be performed. Of course he didn't mind learning new things.

He never had a girl that was close to a friend in that sense of way. But being with Musa for day was very generous of her to help out with his problem. It was nice having her as a friend that would do that. Sense the sun was setting it was that time that they left the club heading back to Red Fountain he couldn't let her leave without a token of his appreciation.

"So you ready for tomorrow"? Musa asked, walking with him to the front gates to the school.

Timmy smiled," Yes"! He said with no hesitation,

Musa laughed at his expression," Well good luck". She was about to turn away walking out the gates when she felt something tugging at her arm. Before she could turn to see what it was, she was softly being held by a strong embrace. She laughed, than hugged Timmy back in his brotherly hug." Thanks", Timmy muttered in her shoulder.

"Any time", she answered, pulling away but Timmy wouldn't let her go that easily. He held her hand with a firm grip that Musa could easily pull away from but didn't." You can't go just yet".

"And why not"?

"Well…I have something to show you",

"What is it"?

"Just…come on"! Timmy singsong pulling her towards the dorms,

Not to be noticed that deadly purple eyes were piercing they're every move they took. The guys left the club following the two as planned, but making sure they kept a distance so they wouldn't except something out of the ordinary. While Riven, was having a hard time trying be kept hidden.

"Did you just see that"? Riven yelled,

"Yep", Brandon said then whistling," Dang Timmy got some moves".

"Shut up"!

"I wouldn't worry about it" Helia said reassuringly," Maybe he forgot something so they went back to go get it".

"Or maybe our little Timmy is becoming a man",

That set something off Riven, as his faced steamed in a shade redder then his hair." I swear Brandon, I swear to the gods-I will rip your lips off so I won't to hear from you again"!

"Damn", Brandon huffed," Harsh".

"Look this was far a enough", Sky said," We don't need to spy"-

"Aha! This was spying"!

"Shut up Helia"!

"Can you let me finish"! Sky growled, no one said anything," Thank you, we don't need to spy on them anymore. This was an enough and we know something going on between the two. But we don't need to know exactly what it is. We'll just let it go and call it a night".

"We can't call it a night yet, we have to let Timmy finish first".

"That's it"! Riven growled, lunging at Brandon's throat, Brandon yelped making a run for it across campus as the two chased each other. Other students stared oddly at the two, but it was Riven and Brandon-what else did they except.

"You know", Helia said calmly, "we could always go see what's going on in your room so at the right moment we could kick them out and get your guys room back".

That's when Riven paused, having Brandon still running and screaming. Riven ignored him flashing a dark smirk across his face that made Sky gulp."Helia", He said" Have I ever told you, you are great friend"?

Yep! Exactly what Sky was afraid of, Helia froze." Uh…no",

"Well you are now truly one of my great friends! So what you say about seeing them in the act"?

Brandon froze," What? We're going to watch"!

"Why you got to be a perve"?

"No, no"! Helia shouted," I just meant-we could just-check so Brandon and Sky could sleep in there room! And Musa go back-were uh SHE belongs and…and…we're going to spy on them aren't we"?

Riven nodded with a little mischief.

"But how"? Sky said "Our room is all the way on the top floor, we'll end up climbing"-

"Exactly",

"Are you crazy"!

"I've been called worse",

"But-but"-

"We are trained heroes, think of it as an assignment. We have to climb all the way to the top to save the princess from the disastrous villain".

"Why is Timmy the villain"?

"In this story he is, but I'm just saying this isn't half of the stuff we normally do".

"Okay you have a point there but we've been spying on them all day, and wasn't right. What makes this time different"?

"Because Timmy has our notes for tomorrow test",

"Ugh"! Helia sighed," Okay we'll climb",

"Like I said your great friends".

* * *

Musa followed Timmy as he guided her to his room. Once there Timmy didn't say anything else already rummaging on his computer. She shrugged looking around the room it wasn't so plain looking with except for the walls that were plain blue. Three beds were in there in the small crowded blue room, one bed perfectly made with books and paper work all stack up, what she could only guess in perfect order. While on the other side another bed was there that was the complete opposite. The bed wasn't made, books, clothes swords, even food were lying around. While the last bed-could be neat if she saw any of it, instead all that was covered were strings of wires and books hidden across the bed.

Musa smirked knowing which bed to sit on she tried by pushing some items away hoping she didn't break whatever half them were. And sat humming to herself while Timmy type away on his computer.

Timmy didn't know how long they stayed there he hoped it wasn't long. They didn't say anything while he type, he would have but he really wanted to concentrate on this so he could surprise her." You alright there"? He asked,

"Hmm"? She was caught off guard humming her tunes away in the room. Timmy took that opportunity to grab what he needed.

He walked towards her holding a device, that look a lot like a calculator except instead of numbers on the keys it hold letters." What's that"? She asked,

"Your present", he smiled showing her," See I wanted to you give something for helping me. And I've been already making this and was going to finish this today to get out of asking Tecna out. But thanks to you I'm not so afraid anymore, so I thought I give you one of my first attempts out of this invention".

"Aw Timmy", Musa squealed" Aren't you a sweetheart".

He coughed trying to cover his blush," It's-uh see you type in a song you want to hear and it adds it to your playlist and then you get to listen to it as long as you want. It's like an ipod except you don't have to pay for any of it".

"You know in a way this should be illegal",

"I won't tell if you won't"?

Musa couldn't help bursting out laughing," Alright! Come here you got to give me a hug"!

He laughed leaning into her embrace," You're very welcome but I have to finish a couple of touches. I wanted you to know so you won't get too bored in here".

"That's alright! You finish you adorable little geek"!

Timmy let out a soft laugh going back typing on his computers," You know it's not so bad being a geek".

"Nope…oh my, gosh I can't wait to see what illegal stuff you and Tecna are going to get into".

They laughed talking carelessly, "So…Timmy", Musa muttered laying back on the bed.

"Yeah"?

"Can I ask you question"?

"Sure",

"So…you know on this date you're going to go on, you'll both will probably have a good time. Which means Tecna will expect something in the end of it".

He frowned," And what will that be"?

Musa smiled with a mysterious glint in her eyes," Oh you know. A kiss"!

"A…what"! He stop typing to stare at her, Musa didn't take his look of horror a bad thing. She sat up looking more mysterious with her smirk." A kiss, it's when two people like each and instead of the"-

"I know what a kiss is", Timmy said firmly going back to his typing trying to pretend like nothing wrong." I just wouldn't expect Tecna to want that".

"Oh I should know as her roommate she would differently want that".

He didn't say anything further, which made Musa wonder. He didn't blush nor did he grimace, he just stared plainly typing away on his computer. Musa didn't like the silence or his none spoken answer so she couldn't help pressing further on the subject." So have you ever kissed someone before"?

"Uh…yeah um…in middle school there was a girl named Rachel. She used to beat me up all the time. It was before I decided become a hero. Anyway we had a dance coming up and I didn't know who else to ask so I asked her sense no other had the nerve to ask her".

"So what she say"?

"Well first she punched me then grabbed me and kissed me then said she was moving on the day of the dance so she couldn't go with me".

Musa frown while Timmy looked satisfied at his answer," Uh…Timmy that's not really a kiss".

"What do you mean"?

"Well first off she punched you",

"She was a very vicious child".

"And did you actually enjoy the kiss"?

"Well I didn't have time to register while my stomach was in pain".

"Exactly so it's not really a kiss".

"Well", He blushed "then what is a real kiss"?

"A real kiss is with someone you really _really_ like". She said in a dreaming daze." And they want to kiss you too and when they do, it seems like you're the only two in world and nothing else matters but the feel of their lips on yours".

"Wow", Timmy admired" it sounds like you had a lot of experience".

"Well", she grimaced" it's what I image".

"With a certain broody specialist",

Musa froze having a blush creep upon face. She looked away having Timmy smirk, making her blush harder of thinking of someone else's hot smirk.

"Let's focus on your love life".

He snorted," I could help too on that department".

"Yeah well…you need help with kissing or not"?

He rolled his eyes" Fine", he sat beside her on the bed" what do I have to do"?

Not bothering to look at the window behind them to see four ropes hook on the rims of the balcony. Four heads pop up to see the two people inside the glass's front door.

"I can't believe we just did that", Helia muttered

"Hey it was a good exercise", Riven said carelessly jumping up on the balcony.

"Uh…a little help here"? Sky muttered, Helia helped Sky get up on the balcony, Brandon climb up beside them following Riven beside the window." Is that all there doing? Oh come on Timmy! Be more romantic! She's probably really bored just sitting there while he's on his computer! I mean does the guy have to be on that thing 24/7"!

Riven smirked to Brandon's complaint only replying," Good", for his answer watching intently at the window.

"Are you happy now"? Sky muttered," We watched them now we can just go inside and say hi and finally go to sleep cause I am now exhausted thanks to your careless idea's".

"Actually it was Helia's idea",

"Hey don't get me into this"!

"Whatever"! Sky said," Now let's inside before"-

"Wait"! Brandon hushed.

"Okay", Musa said" first thing first. Move a small strand of hair from my face".

"What"?

"Just do it"!

Timmy obeyed deliberating.

"Did you see that"! Riven gasped,

"Maybe he was just being polite" Helia protested.

"I don't know it looks like Timmy wants to go to a certain base". Brandon snickered

"**SHUT UP**"! Riven growled,

"Okay", Musa said" Now slowly move closer to me". Slowly the two lean closer towards each other.

"Is he gonna kiss her"! Riven gasped

"Why are you freaking out about this"? Sky asked," It's not a big deal if they want to kiss they can".

"Go Timmy"! At that movement Brandon was pushed hard on the concrete floor.

"You didn't need to push him Riven".

"Shut up Helia"!

Suddenly Musa froze just inches away from Timmy's. They were so close that Timmy could feel Musa's breath blowing at his face. That made his breath hitch, he started feel a little nervous. He was never this close to a girl before. Especially an attractive girl, which he had to admit Musa was. He would have gone on a date with her if he wasn't so taken by Tecna or threaten by a certain specialist that would kill him for it. Which is why, he's wondering if it's a good idea for Musa to be this close to him right now.

"Now what"? He breathed, he was still a little nervous of what was going to happen next.

"Now", Musa smiled" I'm going to stay right here and you have to meet me the rest of the way".

"Y-you mean"?

"Yes",

Timmy gulped.

"Oh don't be scared", Musa assured" you don't have to kiss me. Just meet me really close and kiss my cheek or something or don't kiss me at all if you don't want too".

"Uh…why do I have to do this again"?

"Cause I know you're going to chicken out on Tecna and she really wants you to kiss her. And if you don't it would really upset her. And this is good practice to make it romantic".

"It would upset her"?

"Extremely",

Timmy sighed giving in," Well can't I be the girl and you be the guy"?

"Timmy"!

"Fine, fine just…let me catch my nerve".

"Why are they stopping"? Brandon asked,

"Good maybe she doesn't want to kiss him anymore". Riven assured himself,

"But why would they just be staring at each other than"?

"Maybe she's checking herself out in his glasses".

"Wait"! Brandon hushed" something happening"!

Slowly Timmy moved close just inches away from Musa's lips. An envy movement that Riven shared deep inside him, that should be him there not Timmy. Why would Musa even want to be with Timmy? He's a nerd! But he's also a real nice guy, something that wasn't him! Which hurt deep inside knowing; that was true. And he's really smart with a bright future ahead of him. Something Riven wasn't sure if he could have. So he had two options, let her kiss him and make weird orangey headed Asians babies or he could ruin the moment.

He decided he should ruin the moment.

"Why hello what a surprise Musa what are you doing here! Especially on Timmy's bed"! Riven shouted barging in that made the guys looked sheepishly at each other sense they were caught watching the two intently on the ground. While Musa and Timmy immediately moved away with a startle of Riven suddenly barging in.

"Uh…Riven-guys what-what are you doing here"? Timmy shuttered nervously pushing his shaggy hair back.

"Oh well Brandon and Sky do live here too if you haven't noticed. And Helia and I need notes! What are you doing here Musa"? As Riven spoke he pushed himself between Musa and Timmy causing them to move further away from each other.

"Uh…I was just…uh" Musa shuttered she was still trying to sum up if Riven and the guys were watching them the whole time.

"You were leaving were you"! Riven answered" well bye"!

Musa frowned getting off the bed towards the door. It was no use in fighting with Riven, it was late and the girls would be wondering where she was." Uh…bye".

"Bye Musa", the guys echo back.

"Oh and Timmy", she said" tell me how it went and I still want my gift too". She gave him a sly wink before leaving out the door something that did not go unnoticed by the specialists. Once she was gone, they turn immediately towards Timmy who was smiling carelessly." What was that"? Riven demanded, not hiding any rudeness.

"What was what"? Timmy asked,

"That! With Musa"?

"Oh", Timmy laughed carelessly" Nothing".

"Timmy"-

Timmy didn't bother to answer him as he got up back to his computer typing like nothing happen. Then got, pieces of papers handing them to Helia." Here's your notes", he said then pulling his shirt over his head, then taking his glasses off placing them on the computer. Making a hand motion to Riven to, get off his bed. Riven got off unwillingly but got off none the less. Timmy smiled climbing in." Goodnight guys"!

"Wait Timmy"-

But Timmy turn off the lights leaving his friends in the dark.

* * *

Okay just to make sure I had no intentions on having some lip action between Musa&Timmy. I just had this idea and I thought it would be funny and adorable to read. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and that the next chapter will have the right couples in them. So don't you worry;)

Review please!


	4. The Date

Author's notes: This is going to be the last chapter I wasn't going to make this a long story, but I like to thanked all of you who gave this story a chance. And actually liked it! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Tecna never liked to keep things unfinished.

She never understood that, ever sense she was a little girl. She never liked playing her computer games without finishing a level-or the whole game in fact. Which is why she understood now that, she never liked her homework half way done. It had to be done immediately or early. Never late or especially unfinished.

So as she gazed at her phone staring at the digital name written across with the song _Turn Me On_ as her ringtone (secretly she liked the song). But right there on her phone was just a reminder of something unfinished.

"Are you going to answer that"?

Tecna looked up slightly startle by her kind friend." Oh sorry Flora you scared me. Uh what did you say"?

"I said are you going to answer that"?

Tecna look at the phone wondering that herself a part of her wanted to but then again…

"No", she said tapping away on her laptop.

"That's too bad I bet Timmy would love to hear your voice".

"I bet he would", Tecna muttered

Flora sighed seating herself down on Tecna's bed, looking aimlessly at her computer." What are you doing"?

"Some extra work",

"But you have already straight A's I think you could relax a little".

Tecna's phone ranged again cutting Tecna's reply. Of course it had to be no one other than Timmy. That was of course something unfinished, Timmy would probably want help with a science project or maybe he just wanted something for his hard drive. Nothing else.

"I think Timmy wants to talk to you". Flora said,

Tecna rolled her eyes," Probably just wants something that's not important".

"Why are you so mean to him"?

"I'm not mean",

"You're ignoring him and that's rude". Tecna turn slightly to look at Flora's frown. It meant something if you upset Flora, but to have her frown at you meant more to Tecna. "Aw Flora"!

"You should respect him more", she said sternly

"That's highly illogically".

"All he's does is try to find ways to impress you".

"Yes but Flora"-

"And all you do is ignore him or be mean to him. And that's not fair"!

"Now you're just sounding like my mother".

Flora expression turn into a satisfying smirk," Okay well maybe if you answer him I wouldn't have to".

"Ugh"! Tecna sighed in defeat while Flora held a victory smile. Hesitantly she picked her phone.

"Hello", she muttered,

"Hi Tecna"! Timmy answered brightly,

"Uh…hi Timmy",

"Can you do me favor"? He asked,

_Exactly as she thought_. "What do you need"?

"I need you to come outside".

_Come outside?_ What does that have to do with anything?

"Outside"? She question,

"Yeah"! Timmy said brightly.

Tecna didn't know what he was talking about. But it beat just sitting around talking about some dull old computer drives." Sure" she answered.

"Great"! With that, Timmy hanged up.

Hesitantly Tecna sat her phone down," So…what did he say"? Flora asked,

"He wants me to go outside",

"Oh that's great! Why"?

"I don't know". There was always a logical explanation for everything. But with Timmy, and outdoors don't add up at all." Well what are you waiting for? Go"!

"But this does not make sense"-

"Tecna"! Flora said in a harder tone that was unfamiliar from her usual gently tone," for once just go with it, please for me"!

Ugh! She couldn't deny Flora especially when she was giving a sympatric look that always made her more persuasive. Huh, she should probably use it on that new Helia, there's probably no way he'll say no.

Without another word Tecna got up not bothering to look back at her friend's victory look again." Have fun"! Flora called out while Tecna walked silently at the door.

Quickly Tecna to the closet mirror hanging around, immediately making sure her hair and make-up were in check. Usually she would never care how she looked around others, she liked her short hair her natural color make-up and her clothes no matter what Stella said. She liked who she was. But ever sense she met someone who could calculate the speed of a rocket just as fast as she could, made her more paranoid of who she was. She never wanted to admit that Timmy could make her blush just by the way he stares at her. Which is saying a lot because, no one has ever made her feel that way.

With a deep breath Tecna walked outside. And what she saw differently made her gasp.

No computers, no ship, no _technology._ Just Timmy.

Timmy smiled sheepishly as Tecna stared, he tried not to blush instead he walk towards her with no hesitant slowly grabbing her hand." I uh I was hoping you would want to out with me today"?

Tecna blink, trying to make sure all this was real and not so hologram or another day dream. She stared at her hand, feeling his smooth soft hands gently touch her." Um…I uh don't think I have to for a study date". She wanted to slap herself for saying that-though Timmy didn't look insulted her laughed a little still her holding her slightly tighter. "I wasn't planning on studying today", he said" I was hoping actually we could go dancing then afterwards we could walk around the park".

_Dancing_? "Uh Timmy I'm not really that good of a dancer".

"Neither am I", he smiled" but we'll be together and that's all that matters".

She froze at his words, slowly she started to blush on how he could say all this without stuttering or saying something about hard drives, or just blushing crazy like she was right now. Silently she nodded, letting out a dorky smile that Timmy mirror back and it was one of the most- cutest thing. With that they held hands walking away together.

* * *

Tecna didn't realize how much fun they had together. Once they got to the club the bouncers seemed to be in some friendly terms with Timmy, that Tecna was still trying to figure out why the bouncers laughed when he saw her. Once they got into the club, Tecna was a little shy to dance that's when Timmy started dancing with her. And he was actually a really good dancer! Tecna was surprised on how careless she started dancing right next him. It felt fun and relaxing, now she understood what Musa and Layla were talking about all these years! After wards they went to the park not once did Timmy get in real deep conversation about computers. They actually had a real conversation! She didn't want this date to end! But it had to as Timmy walk Tecna to the entrance of Alfea, it was dark already it was time for him to leave back to Red Fountain.

"Wow Timmy I had a really nice time tonight"! Tecna exclaimed

"Really"? Timmy couldn't hide his smile as she talked.

"Yes, maybe we could do this again next week or how about tomorrow or"- she stop talking once Timmy slowly move a small strand of hair from her face. Tecna froze, stay steadily as her heart hammered to realize in her wildest dreams that this was actually happening.

Slowly Timmy moved closer drawing Tecna closer to him, close an enough to feel his breath. She stopped, not knowing if Timmy was going to chicken out or close the distance.

Slowly Timmy closed the distance, having his lips easily glide along hers.

And it was great.

They didn't know how long they stayed that close to one another. Both never known anything, better but they're lips together.

In the back of his head, Timmy thanked Musa.

Slowly the pulled away, breathing in each other's scent. Neither of them wanted to leave, but neither of them had the nerve to go past curfew." I like to see you again tomorrow…if that's okay"?

"Of course it's okay". Tecna laughed softly. Hesitantly Tecna walked away with a smile on her face.

As soon as he known she left, Timmy let out a giant "YES"! Before jumping up and down and doing a victory dance all the way to Red Fountain.

Not far away on a bench near the two couple, but not so noticeable was Musa sitting with a please smile on her face. Watching how her work brought two people together. If only she could persuasive one other person." I know you're here. You can come out". She said,

Sulking he walked out of the shadows with a hard smirk muttering 'stupid sonar ears'. While slumping down on the bench beside her.

Musa just rolled her eyes," Why are you stalking me Riven"?

Riven raised an eyebrow smirking, that smirk that Musa found to be so hot." I'm not stalking you, I'm just making sure Timmy got good advice sense he didn't come to either of us".

Musa let out a humorless laugh," Maybe if you guys stopped teasing him he would have came to you".

Riven rolled his eyes, while Musa sighed." When are you done with the teasing"? She said quietly, Riven heard it despite of her silent voice. "What do you mean teasing"?

Musa sighed, not bothering to meet his gaze." Don't you think everyone else knows how we feel about each other"?

Riven's voice got caught in his throat, as he watched the most beautiful girl blush right next to him. He was unprepared for these feelings were not Riven's favorite subject. He didn't know how to answer, or how to breathe right now. He wanted more than it was good for him or her. He could be selfish grab her waist right now and kiss her all over. But if he was selfish, Musa wasn't she was too perfect to be selfish. A princess that deserved a prince and that wasn't him. It would be a mistake, if she was with him. So he couldn't be selfish, it wasn't fair to her.

So like the brute he was, he had to say the wrong thing." I don't know what you're talking about".

Musa blink twice trying to comprehend, what he saying." W-What"?

"I don't know what you're talking about Musa. You probably need to get your facts checked". With that he walked away before he could see the tears that were falling down her face.

She doesn't want him, she can't want him. He's not good an enough, she deserves better than him. Maybe someday they could be together. No not even then.

* * *

I know it's not a happy ending. But as I recall Musa and Riven didn't get together till the ending of the 2 season. So...maybe if I get a enough reviews I could write a sequel...maybe a happy sequel...just saying...


End file.
